Coklat Ajaib
by lapislazulidrama
Summary: Saat Mari memberi Yoshida coklat ajaib dan Yoshida jatuh cinta padanya, Mari tentu sangat senang. Tapi apa ia bisa tetap senang saat Yoshida tidak juga kembali normal? Hai Miiko, Yoshida x Mari.


Waktu baca lagi cerita tentang coklat ajaib, saya tiba-tiba muncul ide untuk buat fanfic Hai Miiko, jadi saya buat fic Yoshida x Mari. Di fic ini mereka udah kelas enam, jadi mungkin ada sedikit yang berubah.

Disclaimer : Kocchimuite Miiko! karya Ono Eriko.

* * *

><p><strong>Coklat Ajaib<strong>

Kamis, 12 Februari. Seperti biasa, meski kini kelas mereka terpisah, Miiko, Mari, dan Yukko berjalan pulang bersama-sama. Mereka berjalan sambil memandangi toko-toko yang mereka lewati. Ada saja komentar yang terlontar saat melihat sesuatu yang unik.

"Wah, hiasan toko itu bagus! Lucu!" seru Miiko bersemangat sambil menunjuk sebuah toko dengan hiasan yang menarik. Yukko dan Mari mengangguk setuju. Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk mengintip bagian dalam toko.

"Eh, ada Miho, Yakko, Nozomi, dan cewek-cewek yang lain!"

"Iya, lusa 'kan Valentine," ujar Yukko mengingatkan.

"Oh iya!" Miiko buru-buru merogoh sakunya. "Ah, untung uang sakuku belum habis. Yukko sudah beli coklat belum?"

"Belum," jawab Yukko. "Aku belum menemukan coklat yang pas untuk Kenta."

"Ya sudah, kita mampir di toko ini, yuk!" ajak Miiko riang. Yukko dengan senang hati mengikuti, sementara Mari masuk ke toko dengan terpaksa. Meski begitu, ia tetap ikut masuk karena tidak ingin ketahuan iri pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Di dalam toko, para gadis mantan penghuni kelas 5-3 – Nozomi, Yakko, Akane, Masumi, Keiko, dan Kaoru – sedang berpencar untuk memilih coklat yang berjajar rapi di rak-rak. Yukko dan Miiko buru-buru menyusul mereka. Untung saja ada Miho yang juga berdiri di dekat pintu, sehingga Mari tidak merasa terasing. Setidaknya, ia tidak menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak ikut membeli coklat.

"Mari-chan nggak beli?" tanya Miho.

"Kalau Miho-chan?" Mari bertanya balik. Ia memang sengaja menghindari pertanyaan Miho.

"Aku nggak beli coklat, tapi beli buku resep. Aku mau buat kue coklat yang lebih enak daripada biasanya," jawab Miho.

"Miho buat untuk siapa?" tanya Mari, penasaran sekaligus iri. Tahun lalu Miho membuat dan memberi coklat valentine untuk Tappei, tapi karena kini Tappei sudah punya Miiko, Mari yakin Miho tidak akan memberi coklat pada Tappei lagi.

"Rahasia," jawab Miho misterius. "Oh, Keiko-chan sudah selesai belanja. Aku duluan."

"Iya," sahut Mari kecewa. Sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian. Aneh sekali rasanya.

"Yukko, Miiko, sudah selesai belum?" tanya Mari pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih membanding-bandingkan coklat yang akan dibeli.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku mau beli coklat yang istimewa untuk Kenta tahun ini."

"Aku juga! Kira-kira Tappei suka yang mana, ya?"

Mari menghela nafas. Kedua matanya tak berhenti memandangi kedua sahabatnya yang sedang memilih coklat untuk pacar mereka masing-masing. Harus diakui, ia iri. Sejak dulu, ia selalu iri jika melihat gadis-gadis membeli coklat valentine untuk pacarnya. Ia selalu menantikan saat ia bisa melakukan rutinitas tahunan itu. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang saat itu belum tiba. Dulu ia memang pernah memberi coklat untuk laki-laki yang disukainya, tapi perasaannya tidak pernah terbalas. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk memberi coklat untuk orang yang disukainya sekarang, tapi pikiran itu langsung dibuang jauh-jauh olehnya. Ia tidak mau lagi memberi coklat pada seseorang yang tidak membalas perasaannya, apalagi orang itu menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Mari-chan nggak beli coklat?" tanya Miiko tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Mari, meski Miiko tidak bermaksud membuat Mari kesal.

"Kasih saja ke Nakazawa! Pasti dia senang kalau dapat coklat dari Mari-chan," usul Miiko.

"Iya, dia juga banyak menyemangati Mari-chan selama tahun ini," tambah Yukko.

"Sudah kubilang, aku lebih suka cowok tenang yang bisa diandalkan," protes Mari.

"Memangnya Nakazawa nggak bisa diandalkan?" tanya Miiko bingung. "Dia 'kan sering sekali menawarkan untuk bantu Mari-chan."

"Lebih baik Mari-chan terus terang saja pada Nakazawa," saran Yukko. "Pasti dia mengharapkan jawaban darimu."

"Pasti dia juga ingin dikasih coklat dari Mari-chan!" tambah Miiko. "Jadi, Mari-chan tetap nggak mau beli?"

"Buat apa, buang-buang uang," jawab Mari ketus. "Ya sudah, aku pulang sendiri."

Mari melangkah meninggalkan toko, membuat Yukko dan Miiko bingung. Rasanya tidak ada kata-kata mereka yang menyinggung perasaan Mari. Memang tidak ada kata-kata mereka yang menyinggung perasaan Mari. Hanya saja, kata-kata mereka tentang Nakazawa membuat Mari kesal.

Menurut Mari, ia tidak perlu penggemar seperti Nakazawa. Pada awalnya, memang menyenangkan disukai oleh Nakazawa. Tapi Nakazawa memang bukan tipe Mari. Seperti yang Mari katakan pada Miiko dan Yukko tadi, ia mengagumi orang yang tenang dan dapat diandalkan.

Yang diinginkannya hanya satu orang untuk menyukainya. Hanya satu orang itu saja. Ia tidak mengimpikan banyak penggemar seperti yang dimiliki Miho atau Tappei. Ia hanya menginginkan perasaan suka dari orang itu.

Siapa orang itu? Tidak lain, lelaki paling dapat diandalkan yang pernah ditemui oleh Mari. Yoshida Ikuya.

Yoshida yang masih belum berubah dari kelas lima. Ia masih menyukai Miiko, meski kabar kalau Miiko sudah berpacaran dengan Tappei bukan lagi rahasia. Yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Mari, Yoshida masih meminta saran darinya tentang Miiko. Meski Mari sudah menyarankan pada Yoshida untuk melupakan Miiko, Yoshida kelihatannya tetap tidak bisa. Perasaan memang sulit diubah.

"Harusnya aku yang disukai olehnya, bukan Miiko!" gerutu Mari kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau ini?"

Mari terkejut. Ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri jalan dan menemukan seorang berjubah hitam panjang. Orang itu menyodorkan sebuah plastik kecil berisi coklat padanya.

"Apa itu? Coklat?" tanya Mari penasaran.

"Coklat ajaib ini dapat membuat siapapun yang memakannya di depanmu jatuh cinta padamu," jelas sang orang berjubah, membuat Mari semakin penasaran.

"Benar nih?"

"Ya. Kalau tidak percaya, coba saja."

"Tapi harganya mahal tidak?" tanya Mari sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. Di dalam dompetnya itu hanya 250 yen yang tersisa, karena Mari baru saja membeli berbagai alat untuk membuat komik terbarunya. Ia berharap coklat itu tidak begitu mahal.

"Tidak, cukup 150 yen saja."

"150 yen? Baiklah," kata Mari sambil menyerahkan uang pada orang misterius itu. Mari mengambil coklat yang disodorkan olehnya.

"Terima kasih. Semoga berhasil mendapatkan yang kau mau."

"Iya," ucap Mari sambil berlalu. Sambil berjalan pulang, dipandangnya lagi coklat kecil berbentuk hati itu.

Mungkin coklat mungil inilah jawaban dari masalahnya.

* * *

><p>Makasih buat yang sudah baca! Oh iya, Nakazawa itu fansnya Mari yang dari klub komik.<p>

Tolong reviewnya kalau berkenan?


End file.
